Personne n'est épargné
by la petite lili
Summary: La vie peux se représenter comme une succession d'épreuves bonnes ou mauvaises et plus ou moins marquantes, seul le poids de ses épreuves peut être dur à gérer mais à deux cela devient plus facile ou pire ...
1. Chapter 1

Salut tout la monde ! Ça fait un baille que j'ai rien publié mais pendant les vac's une nouvelles idées de fic' m'ai venu. J'ai déjà écris un chapitre et là je suis entrain d'écrire le deuxième mais avant de continuer j'aimerais savoir si ce sujet de fic vous tente donc n'hésitez pas à lire la petite intro juste en dessous et donnez moi votre avis en review ! ;)

_**La petite lili . **_

* * *

La vie avait marqué Kurt jusque là, il y avait même certaines choses qu'il n'avait dîtes à personne même pas à son père tellement il avait honte mais il était fort et il arriverait à passer au-dessus de tout ça même s'il devait lutter contre seul. C'est pour cela que Kurt était en route vers son destin, ce jour-là son père l'emmenait à l'aéroport pour qu'il prenne son avion pour New-York. Il allait enfin toucher son rêve : devenir médecin, il allait également retrouver sa meilleure amie. Il était tellement heureux de pouvoir tout recommencer à zéro, de tout oublier. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que certains événements de sa vie passée allait le bloquer dans des événement futur, il ne savait pas non plus que l'amour qu'il allait porter à une personne allait lui faire repousser ses limite à un point qu'il n'avait pas penser faisable jusqu'à maintenant. Mais tout ça il ne le découvriras que plus tard quand il sera déjà beaucoup trop impliqué ...


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou tout le monde ! Alors voilà je vous poste le premier chapitre pour ceux que ça interesse je tiens à préciser que ce chapitre pose les bases de l'histoire donc il n'est pas plein de rebondissements et tout et tout ^^

**Reviews:**

_**titinesister: **J'espère que cette fiction satisfera ta curiosité ;) _

**_justmoi59:_ **_Je suis contente que la fin d'esprit briser t'ai plus et merci de me suivre sur cette nouvelle fiction j'apprécie, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! :)_

**_lucie79: _**_contente que le prologue t'es plu et oui il a eu plusieurs bouleversements dans sa vie et il en aura encore d'autres ... :)_

**_Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

« Au revoir papa, Kurt pris son père dans ses bras, je t'aime.

- Moi aussi gamin, aller va tu ne veux pas louper ton avion quand même, lui dit-il en souriant même s'il commençait à avoir les yeux rouge. »

Kurt se détacha de son père et partit prendre son avion sans un regard en arrière, il voulait juste oublier lima et tout les choses mauvaises qui lui étaient arrivé ici, à partir de maintenant il ne penserait qu'à son avenir et à sa nouvelle vie c'est ce qu'il s'était promis.

Quelques heures après il était enfin arriver à l'aéroport de New York et il cherchait Rachel dans cette foule immense. Il finit par trouver la petite brune et il courut dans ces bras. Rachel était arriver à NY trois semaines auparavant pour son entrée à la Nyada, Kurt n'avait pas du tout choisit la même voix que sa meilleure amie puisqu'il avait été accepté dans une des plus prestigieuse école de médecine qui se trouvait à NY.

« Rach ! Cria Kurt, tu ma manqué, dit-il en la serrant dans ses bras

- Moi aussi je suis contente que tu sois enfin là. »

Ils sortirent de l'aéroport et prirent un taxi pour se rendre à l'appartement que Kurt avait loué pour ses études, une fois arrivé Rachel l'aida à monter ses valises et ils purent enfin s'assoeir sur le canapé pour se reposer quelques minutes.

« Alors quand commence tu les cours ? Demanda-t-elle

- Lundi à 9h, je suis tellement presser d'y être, dit-il avec un grand sourire. »

Ils continuèrent à parler pour rattraper les trois semaines où ils n'avaient pas pu se voir, ils commandèrent des pizzas puis Rachel rentra à son appartement qui se situais à deux rue de celui de Kurt ce qui avait enchanté les deux meilleurs amis quand ils l'avaient appris.

Une fois seul Kurt se posta à sa fenêtre et commença à réfléchir a sa nouvelle qui commençait très bien : il était dans la ville de ses rêves a deux pas de chez sa meilleure amie, il avait un appartement certes un peu petit mais cela suffisait bien pour commencer, il allait commencer ses cour dans deux jours dans la meilleure école qu'il puisse imaginer pour ses études, il était à des milliers de kilomètres de Lima, et il était tout simplement heureux en cet instant.

Tout le reste du week-end il rangea les cartons qui était arriver avant que lui même arrive à NY, Rachel vint le dimanche soir pour dîner avec lui. Une fois Rachel partit Kurt alla prendre une douche puis alla dans son lit mais aucun moyen n'y faisait il était stresser par sa rentrée le lendemain matin. Cette nuit là il dormit peu mais il se réveilla tout exciter en pensant à la journée qui l'attendait. Kurt se prépara, prit un petit déjeuner et partit rapidement à la fac de médecine. Il était euphorique en traversant NY, une fois arriver devant ce grand bâtiment il eu presque envie de pleurer tellement il était heureux d'avoir enfin réussi son rêve, mais plus loin que ce rêve il respecta une promesse qu'il avait fait alors qu'il n'avait que 7 ans.

_Flashback_

_« Maman tu vas mourir ? Demanda Kurt qui était enlacé dans les bras de sa mère sur le lit d'hôpital de cette dernière_

_- Oui mon cœur mais on en a déjà discuté tout les deux et tu sais que on a eu de la chance que le docteur m'aide à combattre la maladie ces quatre dernières années pour que je puisse être avec toi le plus longtemps possible, expliqua sa mère d'une voix douce, et puis je serais toujours avec toi, elle posa sa main contre le cœur de Kurt_

_- Je sais tout ça mais tu vas me manquer beaucoup, il laissa couler une larme, tu sais maman j'ai trouvé ce que je voulais faire quand je serais grand, je veux être médecin et je serais aussi gentil et je soignerais tout les gens que je peux comme le docteur Martin qui ta suivi, il regarda sa mère dans les yeux, je te promet que je deviendrais médecin et je le ferais pour toi, il commença à pleurer, je t'aime maman et je veux pas que tu me quittes même si je sais qu'on ne peu plus rien faire ... il baissa la tête_

_- Regarde moi, elle lui releva le menton, je n'ai pas envie de te quitter mais ce n'est pas moi qui décide malheureusement, elle souffla, et je suis sûr que tu feras un très gentil docteur mon chéri j'ai confiance en toi je sais que tu y arriveras, et je t'aime aussi, elle le reprit dans ses bras et le berça doucement en lui chuchotant des mots rassurant. »_

_C'est ainsi que les trouva Burt en entrant dans la chambre, il vint les rejoindre et les pris dans ses bras à son tour. Cette nuit là Elizabeth mourra et Kurt se promit qu'il tiendrait la promesse qu'il avait faite à sa mère._

_Fin du flashback._

En se rappelant ce souvenir son cœur se contracta, il secoua la tête pour effacer cette image et entra dans le bâtiment et chercha l'amphithéâtre où tout les premières années était conviés. Une fois qu'il eu trouver l'amphi il prit une place dans une rangée au milieu de la pièce pour être le mieux placé possible et observa ce qu'il se passait. Deux professeurs étaient présent - pour leur expliquer le déroulement de l'année entre les cours et les stages à l'hôpital- il y avait un homme qui devait avoir environs 50 ans et une femme qui n'avait même pas 40, ils attendaient patiemment que tout les élèves s'installent. Perdu dans ses pensées Kurt ne vit pas la tête à bouclette qui s'installait à côté de lui et il en eu pas le temps puisque les professeurs demandèrent le silence. La femme prit la parole :

« Bonjour à tous, tout d'abord nous voudrions vous féliciter pour avoir réussi le concours d'entrée de cette école qui loin d'être facile et croyez moi je sais ce que vous avez enduré pour réussir puisque je l'ai moi même il y a quelque années et oh mon dieu, dit-elle en faisant des gestes explicite ce qui fit rire tout le monde, bon alors voilà comment va se dérouler votre première année... »

Ils allaient avoir de la théorie et de la pratique : 5 mois de cours à la fac pour la théorie en alternance avec 5 mois à l'hôpital pour la pratique, ça allait être rythmé et les deux profs leur avaient recommandés une grande rigueur dans leur travail personnelle sinon ils n'arriveraient pas à suivre. Après leur avoir donné quelques autres conseils pour bien réussir cette première année ils leurs dire qu'ils pouvait y aller. Quand les élèves commencèrent à partir il était midi et les profs leurs avait laissé l'après-midi de libre, les cours ne débuteront que le lendemain à 8h00. Kurt sortit du bâtiment et se dirigea vers le métro pour aller à Central park mais il arrêter par quelqu'un qui l'interpellait :

« Hé toi attend ! Lui dit un garçon, Kurt se retourna espérant que ce gars n'était pas un homophobe de plus à lui vouloir des ennuis ou …

- Hé t'es avec moi ? Demanda le garçon en secouant sa main devant ses yeux

- Euh oui oui, répondit Kurt en sortant de ses pensées

- Tu a fait tomber ton agenda en partant, lui expliqua le garçon en souriant

- Ah ok ba merci … ?

- Blaine, indiqua-t-il en lui tendant la main, et toi ?

- Kurt, enchanté, il serra la main de Blaine puis ajouta, bon je dois te laisser à plus tard, Kurt lui fit un sourire et partit prendre son métro

- ok, souffla Blaine un peu troublé puis partit de son côté. »

Kurt sortit du métro et alla chez lui pris a manger et partit a central park, il n'était qu'à dix minutes a pieds et il adorait marcher. Quand il arriva là-bas il se chercha un coin tranquille à l'abri des regard, il finit par trouver un coin d'herbe caché par des arbres et des buissons_ parfait,_ se dit-il. Il commença a manger tout en regardant son programme pour cette semaine, puis il vérifia qu'il était bien seul et enleva son pull et l'étala dans l'herbe et s'allongea, il mit ses écouteurs et ferma les yeux pour apprécier le moment. Kurt commença à chantonner mais il ne savait qu'il un peu plus que ce qu'il croyait. Il ne vit pas non plus qu'une personne s'approcha de lui en l'ayant entendu chanter. L'étranger regarda Kurt qui était allonger par terre en débardeur et qui chantait maintenant à tue-tête. L'étranger s'approcha de Kurt ….

* * *

Blaine partit chez lui - il avait un petit appartement pas loin de la fac- pour se préparer un sandwich et aussi pour récupérer sa guitare, une fois ses affaires récupérer il prit le métro et alla à Central park il mangeait tout en marchant, quand il entendit une voix cristalline, il arrêta de manger et rangea le tout dans son sac avant de se laisser guider par la voix. C'est ainsi qu'il trouva le jeune homme qu'il avait rencontrer quelques heures auparavant, Kurt était allonger sur l'herbe il écoutait de la musique et il était en débardeur, ce dernier point intéressa particulièrement Blaine qui ne se gêna pas pour l'observer quelques minutes puis il décida de l'informer de sa présence donc il avança et lui secoua légèrement l'épaule :

« Kurt ? Appela-t-il

- Ahhh ! cria Kurt en enlevant ses écouteurs. »

Ayant eu peur il s'était relever trop rapidement et avait cogné sa tête contre celle de Blaine, ce dernier tomba en arrière et Kurt retomba où il était allonger précédemment et les deux se frottaient la tête énergiquement pour faire passer la douleur. Au bout d'un moment ils s'assirent se regardèrent et explosèrent de rire. Remit de ce fou rire, Kurt parla :

« Je suis vraiment désolé pour ça, dit-il en montrant leur front

- Ne t'inquiète pas même si j'ai connu mieux comme salutation je devrais m'en remettre, répondit Blaine en faisant un clin' d'œil à Kurt

- Bref, il détourna le regard des magnifique yeux dorés pour demander, comment tu m'as trouvé ? J'étais pourtant sûr que j'étais assez bien caché.

- En faite tu étais entrain de chanter, il regarda Kurt qui rougissait, et en passant tu a une belle voix, ces paroles firent redoubler le rougissement de Kurt

- M.. merci, dit-il timide puis il vit que Blaine avait un étui à guitare et là son regard timide fut vite remplacer par une mine réjoui, mais ce qui serait équitable c'est que je t'entende chanter toi aussi, expliqua-t-il à Blaine en pointant sa guitare et lui faisant son plus beau sourire

- Euh, il regarda Kurt et craqua, ok mais … tu devrais vraiment remettre ton pull avant de tomber malade, dit Blaine en souriant. En réalité Blaine dit à Kurt de se rhabiller car il le trouvait vraiment beau et il ne voulait se retrouver à le fixer sans s'en rendre compte et que cela fasse fuir Kurt, c'était bien la dernière chose qu'il voulait.

- Oups j'avais oublié, murmura-t-il en se jetant presque sur son pull et de l'enfiler, donc qu'est-ce que tu vas me chanter ? Interrogea-t-il pour dissiper sa gêne

- Hmm, la chanson qui me remonte le moral quand je pense à abandonner et je te laisse deviner le titre, répondit-il en souriant avant de prendre sa guitare et de commencer à chanter :

_I can almost see it__  
__That dream I am dreaming__  
__But there's a voice inside my head saying__  
__« You'll never reach it »__  
_

_**( **__**Je peux à peine le voir**__**  
**__**Ce rêve que je fais **__**  
**__**Mais il y a une voix dans ma tête qui me dit**__**  
**__**« Tu ne l'atteindras jamais » )**__**  
**__  
__Every step I'm taking__  
__Every move I make feels__  
__Lost with no direction__  
__My faith is shaking_

_( __**Chaque pas que je fais,**__  
__**Chaque geste que je fais se sent**__  
__**Perdu et désorienté**__  
__**Ma foi vacille )**__  
__  
__But I gotta keep trying__  
__Gotta keep my head held high__  
( _**Mais je dois continuer à essayer**_  
_**Je dois garder la tête haute )**_  
_

_There's always gonna be another mountain__  
__I'm always gonna wanna make it move__  
__Always gonna be a up-hill battle__  
__Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose__  
( __**Il y aura toujours une autre montagne**__  
__**Je vais toujours vouloir la déplacer**__  
__**Ce sera une lutte acharnée**__  
__**Parfois, je vais devoir perdre )**__  
_

_Ain't about how fast I get there__  
__Ain't about what's waiting on the other side__  
__It's the climb__  
( __**Peu importe quand j'y parviendrai**__  
__**Peu importe ce qui m'attend de l'autre côté **__  
__**C'est la montée )**__  
_

_The struggles I'm facing__  
__The chances I'm taking__  
__Sometimes might knock me down__  
__But no, I'm not breaking__  
( __**Les luttes auxquelles je fais face**__  
__**Les occasions que je saisis**__  
__**Parfois me jettent à terre**__  
__**Mais non, je ne cède pas )**__  
_

_I may not know it__  
__But these are the moments that__  
__I'm gonna remember most, yeah__  
__Just gotta keep going__  
( __**Je ne le sais peut-être pas**__  
__**Mais ces souvenirs sont ceux**__  
__**Dont je me souviendrai le plus**__  
__**Il faut juste aller de l'avant )**_

_And I, I got to be strong__  
__Just keep pushing on__  
( __**Et je dois être forte**__  
__**Et persévérer )**__  
_

_But there's always gonna be another mountain__  
__I'm always gonna wanna make it move__  
__Always gonna be a up-hill battle__  
__Sometimes you're gonna have to lose__  
( __**Il y aura toujours une autre montagne**__  
__**Je vais toujours vouloir la déplacer**__  
__**Ce sera une lutte acharnée**__  
__**Parfois, je vais devoir perdre )**__Ain't about how fast I get there__  
__Ain't about what's waiting on the other side__  
__It's the climb, yeah!__  
_( _**Peu importe quand j'y parviendrai**__  
__**Peu importe ce qui m'attend de l'autre côté **__  
__**C'est l'ascension )**__There's always gonna be another mountain__  
__I'm always gonna wanna make it move__  
__Always gonna be a up-hill battle__  
__Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose__  
( __**Il y aura toujours une autre montagne**__  
__**Je vais toujours vouloir la déplacer**__  
__**Ce ne sera jamais une lutte facile**__  
__**Parfois, je vais devoir perdre )**__  
_

_Ain't about how fast I get there__  
__Ain't about what's waiting on the other side__  
__It's the climb, yeah!_

_( __**Peu importe quand j'y parviendrai**__  
__**Peu importe ce qui m'attend de l'autre côté **__  
__**C'est la montée )**__  
_

_Keep on moving, keep climbing__  
__Keep the faith, baby__  
__It's all about, it's all about the climb__  
__Keep the faith, keep your faith, whoa_

_**( Continue d'avancer, continue à grimper**__  
__**Garde la foi**__  
__**Tout est question de l'ascension**__  
__**Garde la foi et ta conviction )**_

Pendant sa chanson Blaine avait fermer les yeux quand il les ouvra il vit Kurt au bord des larmes :

- Whaou Blaine j'écoute souvent cette chanson mais tu fais passer tellement plus d'émotion, c'est la première fois que je pleure sur celle-là, dit Kurt en s'essuyant les yeux, et ta voix est juste sublime, ajouta-t-il

- Merci, Blaine était gêné par les compliments de Kurt

- Bon je dois y aller, l'informa Kurt puis Blaine se mit à rire, quoi ?

- C'est juste que ça fait à peine quatre heures que je te connais et ça fait déjà deux fois que tu me dis ça je crois que mon ego viens d'en prendre un coup, expliqua Blaine en rigolant

- Oh désolé ce n'est pas pour te vexer ou quoi mais je dois aller voir ma meilleure amie qui si je n'y vais pas va encore me crier dessus et …

- Relax je rigolais, dit Blaine pour le rassurer

- Ok, on se voit plus tard, enfin j'espère, termina-t-il avant de s'en aller. »

Blaine se laissa tomber dans l'herbe avec un grand sourire s'en savoir pourquoi et resta là en pensant au châtain.

Kurt qui marchait depuis dix arriva enfin devant l'immeuble de Rachel, il monta au deuxième étage et frappa à la porte. Rachel vient lui ouvrir, elle le laissa entrer et le prit dans ses bras :

« Toi tu as des choses à me raconter ! Lui dit Rachel en voyant son sourire. »

* * *

Voilà fin de ce premier chapitre, vous as-t-il plu/déplu ? dites moi tout par reviews :)

ps: je pense publier un chapitre tout les 15 jours car j'essaye de les faire assez long mais c'est assez dur à gérer avec les cours donc je pense prendre ce rythme là pour poster les chapitres.

**_La petite lili ._**


	3. Chapter 3

Salut ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Comme promis je vous poste le deuxième chapitre de cette fiction.

_**justmoi59:** _Oui je vous voulais changer de contexte et je trouvais médecin sympa, je suis contente que le premier chapitre t'es plu :)

PS: pour ceux qui ont regarder l'épisode 3 de la saison 5 je sais pas vous mais moi il ma énormément touchée donc RIP Cory .

_**Bonne lecture ! ;)**_

* * *

Kurt avait passer sa soirée avec Rachel à parler en continue sur combien « Blaine a des magnifiques yeux dorés »ou encore « Blaine qui a une sublime voix grave » et Rachel rigolais face au monologue que Kurt faisait depuis dix minutes mais en réalité elle était contente que Kurt commence à être heureux car il l'avait vraiment mérité après tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé et encore elle était sûre qu'elle n'était pas au courant de tout. Après qu'ils aient mangés chinois Kurt parti à son appartement. Il prit une douche et parti se coucher épuisé par cette journée. Le lendemain il était en forme et de bonne humeur, la fac commençait avec un mois de cours. Il arriva à l'amphi se posa à peu près à la même place qu'hier et attendit que le cour commence. Il chercha Blaine des yeux mais ne le vit pas, cinq minutes avant que le prof ne ferme la porte une tête bouclé arriva essoufflé, Blaine balaya la salle du regard et vit qu'il restait une place à côté de Kurt. Il s'installa et fit un sourire à Kurt, le cour débutait donc ils parleraient après. Les deux heures de cours passèrent rapidement, Kurt ramassa ses affaires et sortit de la salle en attendant Blaine à la porte pour aller à leur cour suivant :

« Salut Blaine, dit Kurt

- Hey Kurt ça va ? Demanda le bouclé

- Oui alors panne de réveil ce matin ? Interrogea Kurt légèrement taquin

- Peut-être, il regarda Kurt et ils se mirent à rire, j'espère que tu va pas me le ressortir tout le temps ?

- Hum peut-être, dit Kurt en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. »

Ils arrivèrent à leur prochain cour. Pour leur pause de midi Blaine avait une petite idée :

« Kurt ça te dit de venir manger avec moi ce midi ? Demanda le bouclé

- Oui avec plaisir, répondit Kurt. »

Une fois le cour finit ils partirent de la fac et Blaine l'emmena à son resto préféré. Kurt fut surpris par le restaurant car il y régnait une ambiance intime et chaleureuse, et il était décoré simplement mais avec goût. Blaine se dirigea vers une table et tira la chaise de Kurt ce qui fit rougir ce dernier :

« Je sais que ce n'est pas trois étoiles mais j'adore l'ambiance qu'il y a ici et leur plats son simplement à tomber, expliqua Blaine en souriant

- Je le trouve génial, répondit Kurt, comment tu l'as trouvé ?

- Je suis venu avec mon … mon frère une fois, dit-il tristement

- Oh tu as un frère ? Demanda Kurt avec enthousiasme

- Avais, répondit Blaine

- Désolé, Kurt n'avait loupé l'éclair de douleur qui était passé dans le regard de Blaine donc il changea de sujet, donc tes hobbies ? »

Le reste du repas se passa sans gêne et aucunes questions sur leurs passé ne fut évoqué de peur de blessé l'autre. A la fin du repas Blaine demanda l'addition Kurt voulait payer la moitié donc il commença a chercher son porte feuille :

« Non n'y pense même pas, l'avertit Blaine

- Mais ….

- C'est moi qui paye, le coupa-t-il

- Ok mais vendredi soir tu viens manger chez moi, imposa Kurt

- Ça marche, répondit Blaine en rigolant. »

Ils continuèrent de discuter jusqu'à la fac et allèrent en cours. La semaine passa rapidement et la complicité entre les deux jeunes hommes ne cessait de se développer. Vendredi soir arriva et une fois rentré chez lui Blaine commença a stresser alors qu'il n'y avait aucune raison, il alla prendre une douche et mit une demi heure à choisir sa tenue : un jean foncé, une chemise blanche et une veste de costume noir. Il prit le métro pour se rendre chez Kurt, il arriva en bas de l'immeuble, il sonna au nom Hummel :

« Oui ? Demanda une voix cristalline

- C'est Blaine, informa le bouclé

- Deuxième étage porte de droite, expliqua le châtain. »

Blaine fit ce qu'il lui avait indiqué et toqua à la porte. Kurt lui ouvrit plus beau que jamais, il était vêtu d'un costume : une chemise prune et un pantalon noir qui mettait ses courbes en valeurs.

« Blaine ? Demanda Kurt

- Oh oui excuse moi tu es juste très beau, dit Blaine sans réfléchir

- Euh merci, répondit Kurt en rougissant, entre.

- Merci. »

Blaine observa l'appartement de Kurt pendant que celui-ci retournait dans la cuisine pour ouvrir la bouteille de vin que Blaine avait apporté, son appartement était beaucoup mieux décoré que le sien.

« J'adore ta déco, dit Blaine en prenant le verre de vin que lui tendait Kurt

- Merci j'ai tout fait moi même, informa Kurt fier de lui

- Oh je devrait peut- être t'embaucher pour le mien alors parce que la déco et moi ça fait deux, répondit Blaine en rigolant. »

Ils continuèrent de discuter jusqu'à ce que le four sonne et que Kurt lui dit qu'ils pouvaient passer à table, Kurt avait fait un risotto au poulet qui avait l'air absolument délicieux. Blaine s'assit et enleva sa veste et une fois servit il goûta au plat :

« Whaou ! C'est tout ce qu'il réussit à dire

- Merci, dit la châtain un sourire aux lèvres. »

Quand ils eurent terminer de manger Kurt fit la vaisselle et Blaine essuya malgré les protestations de Kurt. Ensuite ils s'installèrent dans le canapé et mirent un film mais aucun des deux ne suivait vraiment trop occupé a regarder le ami du coin de l'oeil, à la fin du film :

« Bon je vais rentrer il commence à se faire tard, dit le bouclé

- Ok, Kurt raccompagna son ami jusqu'à la porte

- Merci pour la soirée et le repas était vraiment excellent, Blaine se retourna vers Kurt, ce dernier le regarda dans les yeux

- De rien c'était avec plaisir, il laissa Blaine marcher jusque sur le pallier puis le rattrapa par le bras, j'espère vraiment que je ne me trompe pas sur toi, et sur ces paroles Kurt se pencha pour déposer ses lèvres sur celles de Blaine. »

Blaine ne rendit pas tout de suite le baiser car il était surpris, leur baiser finit ils se dirent bonne nuit et chacun retourna chez soi avec un grand sourire. Durant le week-end aucun des deux garçons ne donna signe de vie à l'autre, Kurt trop occupé à tout raconter et surtout à divaguer sur Blaine avec Rachel, quant à Blaine il réfléchissait à cette toute nouvelle relation ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu d'ami et là il s'était même trouver un petit ami ? Il faudrait qu'il éclaircisse ce point avec Kurt. Lundi matin Blaine se réveilla plus tôt pour aller chercher Kurt chez lui, quant-il arriva un femme sortait de l'immeuble donc il n'eut pas besoin de sonner. Il monta les escalier et sonna, Kurt ouvrit la porte :

« Bonjour, dit Blaine avec un grand sourire

- Blaine ? Kurt était surpris (agréablement bien sur) puis il sourit, entre

- J'aurais peut-être du te prévenir, il commençait à se demander s'il n'avait pas fait une connerie en venant à l'improviste, c'est trop hein ? Demanda-t-il en baissant la tête

- … pour toute réponse Kurt l'embrassa, tu m'as manqué, un autre baiser, et ce n'est définitivement pas trop c'est même la chose la plus mignonne qu'on m'as jamais faite, il embrassa Blaine plus passionnément, Blaine se laissa aller et mit ses bras autour de la taille de Kurt, ils approfondirent le baiser quand :

- Euh vous êtes très mignons mais je vous rappel ma présence avant que ça dérape, fit une voix féminine que Blaine ne connaissait pas il tourna la tête et vit une petite brune dans le canapé qui les regardait en souriant, Blaine cacha sa tête dans le cou de Kurt :

- Oh mon dieu, chuchota-t-il Kurt rigola

- Merci Rachel, il prit la main de Blaine, je te présente Blaine …

- Oui ça j'avais compris, elle s'avança et pris le bouclé dans ses bras, heureuse de te rencontrer Kurt m'a beaucoup parlé de toi et c'est bien que vous vous êtes enfin embrassé parce qu'il en avait vraiment envie pour te dire il n'arrêtait pas de divaguer sur combien tes lèvres ….

- RACHEL ! Cria Kurt pour la couper avant qu'elle ajoute quelque chose de vraiment embarrassant

- Ok merci pour ces infos Rachel c'est intéressant il faudra qu'on se prenne un café tout les deux pour que tu m'en dise un peu plus, dit le brun en faisant un clin d'œil à la fille puis il regarda Kurt qui était tout rouge

- Oh non surtout pas ça sinon je me vengerais Rach', fit Kurt avec un air menaçant, bon il faut y aller sinon on va tous être en retard. »

Ils prirent le métro Blaine et Rachel discutant pour en apprendre un peu plus sur l'autre, les garçons descendirent avant Rachel ils lui dirent en revoir et se dirigèrent vers la fac :

« Alors comme ça on parle de moi derrière mon dos ? Demanda Blaine pour taquiner le châtain

- Rhoo ça va hein et je fais ce que je veux, rétorqua Kurt en boudant

- Ok j'arrête mais je préfère quand tu souris, dit Blaine

- T'es con, répondit Kurt en souriant

- Ah je préfère ça, tu viens chez moi ce soir ? Demanda le bouclé, il ne travaillait pas pour une fois

- Oui si tu veux. »

Leurs cours était très intéressant mais épuisant car il demandait beaucoup de concentration, à la fin de la journée ils allèrent chez Blaine et travaillèrent sur leur cours pendant deux bonnes heures puis Blaine remarqua qu'il était déjà 20h :

« Whaou déjà, je vais commander à manger, une préférence chinois ? Pizza ? Fast food ? Interrogea le bouclé

- Hum chinois s'il te plait et cette fois on partage la note ! Imposa-t-il

- Mouais ça marche, répondit Blaine en levant les yeux au ciel. »

En attendant le livreur ils allumèrent la télé, 10 minutes plus tard la sonnette retentit. Blaine disposa les boîtes sur la tables et ils commencèrent à manger :

« Je t'ai pas demandé tu as quel âge ? Demanda Kurt

- Euh joker, tenta le bouclé

- Non aller dis-moi tant que tu n'as pas 30 ans ça me va, poursuivis le châtain en rigolant

- … Blaine le regarda avec un air faussement choqué ce qui fit redoubler le rire du plus jeune, toi d'abord, dit Blaine

- Ok, j'ai 19 ans, répondit Kurt

- Ah ouais quand même, murmura-t-il pour lui même s'il n'y avait pas un grand écart mais bon Kurt n'avait pas encore passé la barre des vingts, j'ai 24 ans, informa-t-il

- Ah ba j'aurais pas dit, répondit la châtain et à cet instants Blaine su que cette simple information allait entraîner des questions, ce qui ne tarda pas :

- Mais pourquoi as-tu commencé la fac si tard ? Demanda Kurt

- J'ai pas eu le choix, il détourna la tête pour essuyer les larmes qui s'étaient échapper, j'ai pas envie d'en parler, dit Blaine sa voix se cassant sur la fin de la phrase

- Désolé, répondit Kurt. »

Il attendit que Blaine le regarde pour ouvrir les bras, le bouclé n'hésita pas une seconde et plongea dans l'étreinte que lui offrait son petit ami. Blaine attendit d'être sur que sa voix soit redevenu normal avant de parler :

« Et sinon à propos de nous deux ... commença Blaine

- Tu es mon petit ami comme je suis le tien, coupa Kurt en baissant le regard vers Blaine

- Bien, dit le bouclé avant de l'embrasser. »

Ils passèrent la soirée à se câliner jusqu'à ce que Kurt parler :

« Il va falloir que je rentre, dit Kurt, Blaine regarda l'heure

- Ça va pas non il est 23h30 je vais pas te laisser prendre le métro à cette heure ! S'offusqua le bouclé

- Blaine j'ai déjà pris le métro à cette heure là, répondit Kurt en rigolant

- Cherche pas à discuter tu dors là ce soir et c'est non négociable, rétorqua Blaine

- D'accord papa, charia-t-il

- Haha très drôle bon aller viens, dit le brun en lui prenant la main.

Il mena Kurt jusqu'à sa chambre :

- Tu aurais un pyjama ? Demanda le châtain

- Euh … c'est à dire que … Blaine se frotta la nuque gêné, je dors en boxer, un silence suivis sa phrase, mais je peut te prêter un jogging si tu veux ? Offra le brun

- Oui ça me va, répondit rapidement Kurt. »

Blaine lui tendit un jogging et lui montra la salle de bain. Kurt s'y enferma à clé, il était mal à l'aise suite à la discussion dans la chambre, il avait un peu peur de la proximité qu'il auraient une fois couchés même si cette proximité était la même quand ils se prenaient dans leur bras car pour Kurt cela avait une tout autre signification et pas des plus agréable. Les mauvais souvenirs refirent surface sans qu'il s'y attende, il s'effondra en pleurant contre la porte ne se souciant pas du bruit qu'il venait de faire. Il essayait de lutter contre les images qui lui revenaient, mais il n'y arrivait pas et comme à chaque il faisait une crise de panique sans pouvoir se contrôler sauf que ce n'était pas le meilleur moment pour se laisser aller comme ça, il ne voulait pas que Blaine le voit comme ça, le brun penserai de suite qu'il est faible et le laisserai tomber même pire...

« Kurt, tout vas bien ? Demanda Blaine à travers la porte inquiet du bruit qu'il venait d'entendre depuis sa chambre

- …. Kurt ne pouvait pas parler il avait tellement de mal à respirer

- Ok ne bouge pas j'arrive, rassura Blaine. »

Il alla chercher un outil pour débloqué le verrou, il revint devant la porte et l'ouvrit. Ce qu'il vit lui fit mal au cœur, Kurt était assis par terre, le visage strié de larmes et il essayait désespérément de reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration. Blaine savait comment faire pour le calmer puisque lui même faisait souvent des crises de panique il y a encore quelques années, il s'assit par terre en face de Kurt et posa ses mains sur les genoux du plus jeune :

« Kurt regarde moi, une fois son regard ancré à celui du châtain il lui sourit tendrement, tu vas faire comme moi ok ? Il respira exagérément pour que Kurt fasse pareil. »

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes le châtain respirait presque normalement, Blaine le prit dans ses bras et lui caressa le dos le temps qu'il se remette. Épuisé par cette crise Kurt somnolait mais il essaya tout de même de parler :

« Je … commença-t-il

- Non pas ce soir, coupa le bouclé, viens, lui dit-il en le soutenant pour le mener jusqu'à sa chambre. »

A peine allonger le châtain s'endormit, Blaine lui enleva ses chaussures, chaussettes, son pantalon et le couvrit de la couverture. Il repartit dans la salle de bain pour se préparer à aller dormir, il se posait des questions sur ce qu'il venait de se passer, il avait vu le regard mortifié de Kurt mais il ne lui demanderait pas de s'expliquer puisqu'il savait que cela pouvait être dur de parler de son passé. Il alla dans sa chambre, dés qu'il fut allongé il entendit Kurt parler :

« Blaine ? Murmura-t-il

- Oui rendors toi sweetheart, dit le bouclé en lui embrassant le front

- Tu peux me prendre dans tes bras s'il te plaît ? Demanda Kurt timidement

- Bien sur viens-là, répondit Blaine. »

Kurt posa sa tête sur le torse de son petit ami et retomba dans les bras de Morphée. Blaine ne s'endormit pas tout de suite et continua à réfléchir, il savait qu'il faudrait qu'ils se parlent à cœur ouvert un jour mais pour l'instant c'était trop tôt, aucun d'eux deux n'était prêt à ça. Ce que Blaine ne savait pas c'est que son passé allait le rattraper plus vite que prévu ….

* * *

****Alors comment avez vous trouvé le chapitre ? review :)

_**Bisous, la petite lili.**_


End file.
